The Diary of Jane
by The-One-Who-Laughs
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts - in the mind of Sirius Black, that sounds simple. Until, of course, he lays eyes on a girl by the name of Jane Hunt, and sees how much she's changed over the Summer. And he soon finds out that she is possibly the only girl in the school not to bend to his will... No matter how hard he tries.
1. Chapter One

**Author;s Note: This is one of my first fanfictions, and so comments and reviews would mean a lot. I'll leave you at that to read the chapter... enjoy!  
~T-O-W-L**

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and therefore I do not own any of these characters, places, etc., except Jane Hunt, who is my own creation.

Grabbing a slice of buttered toast from the rack in the middle of the table, Sirius took a bite, and held it between his teeth. He faced his trunk, flexed his muscles, and hefted it up. Sidestepping out the front door and towards Mr. Potter's car, he shoved it into the boot, and slammed it closed, just as James reached him.  
"Now, now, Padfoot, that wasn't very nice." James pretended to be ashamed of him, before muttering "Alohomora". The car boot flew open, and he flung his own trunk in, before closing it. Sirius dislodged his piece of toast from between his toast, and wolfed it down, licking the crumbs from his lips. The two of them started back inside, and Sirius took another piece of toast. James raised one brow at him slightly, and Sirius replied with: "I'm a growing lad." James laughed, pushing his friend lightly in the side, as his mother announced that they were ready to leave. And so the four of them piled into the car, and took off towards King's Cross Station… Much was in store for that year. They just didn't know that yet…

At the station, Mrs. Potter turned on her son, and pulled him into a rib-cracking hug. James had made her promise to say her goodbyes outside platform 9 ¾, to avoid embarrassment. But there was always Sirius to watch… And at that moment, he was trying to stifle a laugh. However, he didn't count on Mrs. Potter releasing James, and turning on him, hugging him tightly. Sirius hugged her back swiftly, and stepped away, with the excuse of "We should hurry up before we're late…". And then he grabbed his trolley and yanked it over, as his owl, a moth eaten bundle of dark feathers, squawked in protest. James copied him, still chuckling at Sirius' awkward hug, and Sirius ran straight at the brick wall. But, instead of crashing and injuring himself, he was suddenly standing on platform 9 ¾, looking straight at a scarlet train, grey smoke billowing from the top of it. The moment didn't last long, for James had rushed at the wall, and right into the back of Sirius, who had stopped. Sirius' trolley toppled over, and the cage holding his owl burst open. The bird flew up, screeching, and Sirius cursed loudly, leaping up from where he had fallen, and tried to catch it, failing, as it fluttered out of reach. Sirius turned to James, who stood, laughing, and shot him a dark look. The smile fell from James' lips, and he tried to help him catch his owl. Again, they failed. Students were starting to stop and stare, at the two of them leaping around trying to grab an escaped bird. But then slowly they melted away, getting on the train. They'd be late if they didn't hurry up and catch the owl…  
And then, a voice spoke loudly and clearly, an all-too familiar voice.  
"Accio owl."  
The owl zoomed over their heads and towards the voice. Sirius turned and grinned, tackling Remus Lupin in a hug, and almost killing his owl. Remus chuckled, and helped James stuff the bird back into it's cage.  
"We're late." Peter stated, "There was a lot of traffic…" He added, and the four of them dragged their trunks onto the train in quick succession, just as it was beginning to chug away. Sirius grinned and held up his owl cage triumphantly, before they went around to the compartments, trying to find a space. But no, everywhere was either full, or containing Slytherins. And so that was how they ended up sitting on the floor of the corridor, their legs stretched out in front of them, and their backs against the wall. Their luggage was stacked in the rack outside one of the compartments. But, despite their seating arrangements, they spent much of the train ride laughing and joking, and comparing stories about their holidays. Sirius noticed that Remus had another scar running down the length of his forearm, but didn't bring it up. It wasn't the time to bother his friend about that sort of thing.  
Near the end of the train ride to Hogwarts, two shadows fell over the boys. They looked up in sync, and there stood Lily Evans, and a friend of hers. James was the first to speak. Of course.  
"Come to find me, Evans?" James asked, his tone rather arrogant.  
"I'm here for Remus." She replied, and Sirius' brow arched questioningly at her. Lily saw this, and rolled her eyes.  
"Not like that, Black." She snapped, and then fingered the gleaming golden badge on her robes. She and her friend had already changed into their school robes. And the badge that was pinned there – it was a Prefect's badge. Remus nodded, and stood, taking his school uniform from his trunk.  
"Let me go change…" He told her quietly, and Lily nodded, flipping her auburn hair over one shoulder. James watched her, smirking. But Sirius' eyes were on the girl that stood beside her. So familiar. And then a memory hit him…

_"Mind if we sit here?" An eleven year old Sirius grinned at the four girls and three boys inside the compartment that he had just stepped into. One of the boys nodded, and Sirius flashed a cheeky grin, before entering, and sat into a seat. His eyes glanced over the girls that sat across from them, lingering on one in particular. Pale, with freckles dappling her cheeks. Her eyes were bright green, and chestnut brown curls fell just past her shoulders. She caught him staring and smiled, and Sirius winked at her, almost laughing as a soft blush crept up her neck. Even eleven, he knew how to make a girl blush.  
"I'm Potter. James Potter." A voice said suddenly, and Sirius dropped the girl's gaze, turning slightly to see one of the boys introduce himself to a girl with burning red hair. They all introduced themselves, and then it came to the girl.  
"Jane Hunt." She said, flicking a curl out of her eyes…_

Sirius felt somebody elbow him in the side, hard. He turned, and saw James smirking at him.  
"You've been staring at that wall for a solid minute, now." He muttered, and Sirius pretended to sulk at his mocking tone, pushing him in the side. He looked back up at the girl. Jane. Jane Hunt. But oh, how she's changed… She was taller, and her hair was a little less curly, and fell in soft brown waves to her shoulder blades. Her figure was slim and curvy, something you couldn't miss, even in her drab Ravenclaw robes, which were adorned with a Prefect's pin also. Jane, listening to Lily and Peter's conversation, turned her head slightly, and met Sirius' gaze. Like he did back in first year, Sirius winked at her, grinning, but Jane just shot him a look of disgust. He was taken aback by it, and was about to say something to her, before Remus appeared, and Lily cut off her words, giving him a small smile.  
"See you at the castle, then – Peter, Black, Potter…" Lily said, and turned, beginning to walk away, with Remus at her side. Jane lingered for just a moment, before following behind.  
"Looking good, Hunt." Sirius called after her, and her reply was short and cutting.  
"Shut it, Black…"


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Apologies that this chapter is a little short, but there'll be more to come soon. I hope you like the new face I introduced - I think the Marauders might have a run for their money, with Stephen Ashe (OC). Anyway, I'll leave you now to read the chapter. Again - reviews and comments are highly appreciated, and if you can hardly wait for moree, you can follow this fanfiction.  
~T-O-W-L**

Disclaimer: I am not the all-mighty and all-powerful Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and therefore I do not own any canon characters in this fanfiction, including but not limited to Sirius Black. Jane Hunt and Stephen Ashe are my own creation. This fanfiction was created for the entertainment of Harry Potter fans, not for any profit.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... The shadow loomed large and eerie over them, as the carriages rattled along, the mysterious carriages that seemed to pull themselves.  
Accompanying one carriage was Peter, James and Sirius, the latter watching out the window. Remus would be with the other Prefects, ready to help guide the first years to the boats, to where Hagrid had been standing, grinning from ear to ear, a giant in a great moleskin coat.

Sooner than they had thought, and yet not soon enough, the three arrived at the gates of the school. Quickly, they entered, and practically ran to the Great Hall to grab good seats, nearly bowling over Mrs. Norris as they did, as she was prowling around outside, occasionally winding herself around the legs of her beloved owner, Argus Filch. He was obviously not impressed at the students spilling into the castle, and had began to shout at a second year Hufflepuff and his friends for dragging mud into the corridors... He abandoned that, though, and started to shout after the sprinting Marauders. They barely heard him, and in minutes they were sitting down at the Gryffindor table, watching the group of trembling first years that were being herded into a group at the back of the hall by a stern-faced Professor McGonagall. Sirius grinned -she wasn't such a horribly strict Professor, no matter how she seemed, and he was sure she had a soft spot for the Marauders.  
Remus sat down heavily beside Sirius, exhaling loudly.  
"I remember when we were first years, all full of energy -" He was cut across by Sirius, who decided to join in the reminiscing. "All full of energy, and excited to learn, and oh-so innocent..." Sirius said dreamily, and Remus just shook his head at his friend.  
"Padfoot, I don't think you were ever either excited to learn, or, as you so nicely put it - 'oh-so innocent'. In fact, I think I remember you replacing somebody's Chocolate Frog with someone's pet toad, the first week here." Remus said teasingly, and Sirius chuckled at the memory.  
"Okay okay, well... More innocent than we are now, at least..."  
He trailed off as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, somehow catching everyone's attention. She unrolled a list, and the whole school knew that that list would contain each and every name of each and every first year.  
"Ashe, Stephen." She had already began the sorting. Stephen walked forward confidently, with sapphire eyes and mussed up blonde hair, and the kind of air about him that royalty would have. A mini James Potter, hmm? Sirius thought to himself. Even though he thought of James as his brother, and loved him like family, he had to admit that Prongs was just a little arrogant at times -though Sirius couldn't exactly say much. He was getting better, though, after three years of Lily Evans telling him he was an cocky idiot.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The words suddenly erupted from the hat, and suddenly Sirius was clapping, and the blonde haired boy was sauntering towards them, and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. The excited Lions quietened, and the Sorting went on. They cheered, every once in a while, for a new student in their House. He remembered well his own sorting. He remembered his name being called, he remembered seeing the smirking faces of his cousins, Lucius and Bellatrix, he remembered placing the Sorting Hat on his head and expecting to hear it say that he was sorted into Slytherin... He remembered his glee as it placed him in Gryffindor, and then he remembered watching the other Sortings - but especially Jane's. And how the hat had placed her in Ravenclaw. He wasn't going to lie, he had been a little bit disappointed. More than a little, actually...

In present time, the Sorting was soon over - and, Sirius thought, a little too soon. Not as many new students as the years before... But dark magic was rising, and some parents just decided to send their children elsewhere. After all, the infamous Death Eaters had begun their little tirade in this very school.

"Welcome, welcome - to those who are joining us for yet another year at Hogwarts, and also to those who will be experiencing their very first year here." Professor Dumbledore was suddenly speaking, and the Great Hall was so quiet one could probably hear a pin drop. "All I can say is: Those who wish to learn and grow will find sanctuary here. And now, because I know the train ride can be long and tiring, I will let you eat." With that small speech, Dumbledore spread his arms wide, and suddenly plates and platters and dishes of food, of wonderful food, were lining all five tables. Every person in the hall cheered, excepting the Professors - though Sirius could've sworn he'd seen Flitwick give a little clap of delight. Spooning mashed potato and peas onto his plate, Sirius took a slice of steak and kidney pie, and began to eat quickly, wolfing it down.  
"Padfoot, you eat like a dog." Remus commented, and they both laughed, Peter joining in when he heard what Remus had said. James was in deep conversation already - and he was talking to that little blonde first year, Stephen Ashe.  
And it turns out that Sirius had been very close in thinking that Stephen was like 'a mini James Potter'. They were cousins, and apparently quite similar in many ways. Like their 'mild obsession' with Quidditch, their confidence, their pranking habits...  
Sirius felt that the Marauders would be seeing a lot of Stephen Ashe, that year.  
Sixth year...  
It didn't feel like it. Time was passing too quickly.  
And when they had left Hogwarts, where would Sirius go? What would he do? Where would he live?  
But for now, because he had food to eat and friends to joke around with, he pushed those thoughts to the very back of his mind...


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Apologies for not updating in a while – I'd gone away, and hadn't had Internet connection for a while. Buuuut here it is, chapter three of The Diary of Jane! If you're enjoying it so far, reviews, favourites and follows are really appreciated by moi. **

**Enjoy, now!**

**~T-O-W-L**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and therefore I do not own Harry Potter.. Any OCs are my own creation, but I own nothing else. This fanfiction was written only to entertain fans of Harry Potter, not to make any profit whatsoever.**

Most schools in England like to ease their students back into the school timetable.  
Not Hogwarts.  
Which was why Sirius was dragging himself out of bed at the ungodly hour of half seven in the morning, still half asleep. Dressing quickly, Sirius' eyes eventually came into focus, and he realised that he was the only one left in the dormitory.  
The others had gone down.  
Without him.  
And he was now late.  
For breakfast.  
He knotted his tie loosely around his collar and took no interest in neatening up his hair – he may as well have crawled through a bush backwards, and yet it still looked attractive, somehow. He strode down to the Great Hall and took his seat between Peter and James. Stephen was there again, and he was, today, talking to Remus about which Professors not to cross.  
"You left me up there asleep, you know." Sirius said indignantly, turning to James, who was halfway through a mouthful of scrambled egg. James just grinned, swallowing his egg.  
"We tried to wake you up, mate, but you're a heavy sleeper."  
"Then you should've tried harder."  
"We _slapped _you, Pads."

Sirius sighed and grabbed a piece of toast, slathering jam onto it, and practically stuffing it into his mouth – he was starving. Chewing his mouthful of jammy toast, Sirius overheard Remus and Stephen's conversation.  
"Now Professor McGonagall, you don't particularly want to get in her bad books, because she can really - " Remus was saying, but Peter interrupted him.  
"McGonagall hasn't given us many detentions, and we've messed around enough times in her class."  
Remus just rolled his eyes. "I'm serious though, she - "  
But not even halfway through his sentence, he was cut across again, this time by Sirius.  
"Oi, now, we settled this last year. _My_ name is Sirius." The boy grinned, waving his crusts around for emphasis. Stephen laughed jovially, but the other Marauders just groaned loudly. Sirius used that pun literally every year – sometimes more – and after five years, it got quite annoying.

Soon after that, the bell rang for their first class and the Marauders trailed off to Potions with the Ravenclaws. As they entered the classroom, Professor Slughorn was standing at the top of the class, gripping a long piece of parchment in one hand. When the students were all gathered, he cleared his throat loudly.  
"I hold in my hand," He began dramatically, "The list of partners for the new school term."  
Professor Slughorn was the only teacher in Hogwarts who insisted that they all rotate work partners every term. And yet Lily hadn't been put with James. But that might change this year…  
"Darren Chang and Lavender Waters." Slughorn began calling out the partners.  
"Lily Evans and Remus Lupin." Nope, no luck for James this year, either.  
"Frank Longbottom and Alice White."  
"Dorcas Meadowes and James Potter." Well at least Dorcas seemed pretty elated about that arrangement.  
"Stephanie Windsor and Mary MacDonald."  
"Sirius Black and Jane Hunt." A smirk crossed Sirius' lips as he glanced across the room and saw Jane's face. Her brow was knitted together in a deep frown and her eyes were like daggers.

Sirius took his seat and dropped his bag down beside him as Jane perched herself on the stool beside him. She took out a roll of parchment and a quill, ready to take notes, and Sirius mimicked her though he didn't plan to take many notes, if any. Remus usually lent him his own notes, if he asked him nicely enough and bargained with a large bar of Honeydukes' chocolate.

Slughorn, to everyone's dismay, decided to kick off sixth year with a lecture on Common and Uncommon Root Ingredients. He'd even put together a slideshow, which was interesting enough for a while. Sirius scribbled down a few sentences on the Softshoot plant – an uncommon root ingredient found in mountainous areas which had a lot of lime in their soil – but he wasn't exactly engrossed in note taking. However, Jane was. His eyes flickered over to her, and a half smirk flitted across his mouth when he saw the look of extreme concentration in her green eyes. It was as though she was in her own little world, as though she was in a bubble she created.  
He wondered what her reaction would be if he burst that bubble.  
So he found out.

Leaning over, he wrote on her parchment: 'Hi ~Sirius'  
Jane paused for a moment, and peered at his writing. He had to admit, it wasn't the neatest. In fact, if he recalled it correctly, McGonagall had compared his handwriting to a spider dipped in ink and who had struggled across the page…  
But what did Minnie know, because Jane seemed to decipher it, and she scowled, before crossing a line straight through it and returning to taking down notes again. So he tried again, writing the same thing just under his first attempt. And, again, she crossed out his words, almost putting her quill through the sheet when she scribbled over the greeting.

"Third time lucky" Sirius muttered under his breath, and apparently that stupid Muggle saying had some meaning to it, because Jane leaned over and shoved his hand away from his parchment, leaving an empty space. She wrote: 'Can't you see that I'm trying to work? ~Jane'

Sirius grinned, and looked over at Jane, who had innocently gone back to her work. He noticed that her writing was a lot neater than his, and that she even had a little curl on the 'e' at the end of her name.  
He wrote back: 'Sorry, I've gone temporarily blind ~Sirius' He thought he saw a tiny smile on Jane's lips before it vanished.  
'Hilarious, Black. You should be taking notes anyway, not defiling your partner's parchment ~Jane'  
'I am taking notes ~Sirius'  
'I don't mean notes on your newest victim – oh, sorry, girlfriend ~Jane'  
Sirius smiled. Well, it was more of a smirk actually.  
'I think that you want to be victimised by me and that you're just jealous ~Sirius'  
'You wish ~Jane'

And he was about to reply, when he heard Slughorn clear his throat and he looked up instead, and into the eyes of his Potions Professor.  
"You are supposed to be taking notes, Mister Black, not exchanging love notes with Miss Hunt." Someone let out a low, long wolf whistle and a few people tittered. Sirius withheld a chuckle and pretended to hang his head dejectedly.  
"Yes sir. We'll try to keep out affections to ourselves sir." He sighed, and Slughorn nodded, before finishing the lecture and setting the homework - two rolls of parchment on the subject of the lecture given in class.

Sirius looked up and saw that Jane was blushing furiously.  
"Thanks a lot, Black." She muttered.

"I aim to please, Hunt." He replied, slinging his bag over one shoulder and winking at her as he sauntered off, disappearing into the crowd of people leaving the class…


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: This chapter took me quite a few drafts to get going at first, since it's rather important, so I hope I've gotten it right this time. I know that it's short, but like I said, it's important, and it's all that's needed to get the point through. Anyway, enjoy, and thank you to everyone who's favourite, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot. :3**

**~T-O-W-L**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and therefore I do not own Harry Potter.. Any OCs are my own creation, but I own nothing else. This fanfiction was written only to entertain fans of Harry Potter, not to make any profit whatsoever.**

"Did you _see _him? Playing along to Slug's little comment – everybody'll think there's something going on between us. And then at the end he just winks and me and sidles off. Idiot!"  
Later on that day, at dinner, Sirius could hear Jane talking furiously with Lily, and it wasn't too hard to guess who they were talking about.

"Gossiping about me, Hunt?" Sirius smirked as the two girls looked over and glared at him.  
"I can't say I blame you, most people just can't help - " He went on, but Jane cut across him.  
"Just go sit somewhere else and stop eavesdropping." She said flatly.  
"I'd like to remind you that this is the Gryffindor table and you are a Ravenclaw, and therefore _you _should go sit with the other know-it-alls." She didn't move. He hadn't thought she would.

"I want to talk to you outside, Black. Now." She snapped. James 'ooohed' like an eight year old watching his friend being taken out of class – and that's exactly what it felt like, being dragged out the door of the Great Hall by a fuming Jane, it felt like he was a naughty student being taken to the principal's office. And it felt ridiculous.

Once out in the corridor and away from everyone else, Jane launched into speaking pretty much immediately.  
"What _is _it with you this year? I mean, I've been pretty much avoiding you since the end of third year, and for the past two years you've been a great help to that, and probably haven't talked to me once in those two years unless it was borrow a quill. But this year… In a day and a half, Black, you've paid more attention to me than in two years. And what does that say? What with your little comment on the train, Potions class, and just then. I'm afraid that I have no idea what - "  
Sirius had to stop her there, and so he interrupted her.  
"Wait, wait. _Why _have you been avoiding me?" He inquired, raising one brow slightly at her. She frowned. "You honestly can't tell me that yourself?" She asked, and Sirius shook his head, more than mildly confused.

"We went out for two weeks midway through third year, Black." She stated.  
"Yeah. And?"  
"And we broke up."  
"And?" He really didn't see any problem so far.  
"And the next evening I hear Lucy Williams bragging about how she snogged you in some broom cupboard. My _roommate._ And one of the only people I honestly dislike. I never did get the point you were trying to make, by the way. Was that you trying to tell me that you moved on so quickly? That she was the reason you broke up with me? I'm not obsessive and I'm not clingy, but it took me a while to figure out that I should just move on, let it go."

Sirius could see a flush tinting her cheeks, but it wasn't embarrassment, this time. It was anger. Irritation. Hurt.  
But he was quite surprised. This was the first he'd heard of even speaking to Lucy Williams, who had on more than one account flirted with him. But he'd always just ignored her…  
"No. that didn't happen. That never happened." Sirius replied, frowning. "I didn't just forget about you like that."  
Jane scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe your word? You, the biggest player Hogwarts has ever seen? You, who changes girlfriends as often as you change clothes? Try the other one, Black, it's got bells on it."

He tried insisting on his point again.  
"I didn't go _near _Williams, all right? Not in third year, not ever. Yeah, okay, maybe she said I did. But if you're idiotic enough to take her word over mine, then maybe I should, and see what you'd think of that." He snapped, and then instantly regretted it. She didn't believe him, and she wasn't being fair – but that last comment had hit her where it hurt, and that wasn't exactly fair either.

Jane's eyes flashed like broken glass, and she turned sharply, striding away, her wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders, her robes whirling around her. He knew know that she was proud. And that what she thought he'd done had seriously hurt her pride. He could hear her sniff even though she was already metres from him. He thought about going after her, convincing her, and then realised that it would do no good.  
And another thing…

Sirius Black didn't run after anyone.


	5. Chapter Five

**Thank you so much for being so damn patient because I took ages to get this chapter up. I actually just finished it this afternoon on the bus home, because I've had a tremendous Writer's Block and there may or may not have been procrastination involved.**

**But ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this and as always, I'm really grateful for any review you might pass my way *hinthint***

**~T-O-W-L**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Any Other Characters are my creation, but everything else does not belong to me, including but not limited to Sirius Black. This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, not for any sort of profit.

Sirius Black did not enjoy being ignored. No matter who it was, or whether he liked them or not, he did not like being ignored – disliked it even more than you or I. Perhaps he craved attention because, as a youngster, he would receive a slap if he had so much as asked for a hug from his mother. Perhaps that was why, to say blandly, he was an attention seeker. Why he revelled in the limelight. He was not an attention seeker as in one who threw tantrums and whined constantly (though he did grumble quite a bit), but one who felt the need to be known and heard constantly. And it didn't exactly help that he could find it no matter where he was, being who he was – a charmer, a flirt, a man of conversation. If he winked at a group of girls, they collapsed into giggles. If he greeted a friend, a full-blown conversation ensued. If he goaded an enemy, the possibility of a duel lingered in the air. No matter what company he kept, there was always somebody to talk to, some kind of attention floating around.  
What's more, most people liked to talk to him, pretty much everyone w_anted _to talk to him.  
Except Jane.  
He wasn't sure if she was being particularly cold towards him because of what he'd said, or if they had just never really talked much anyway – but either way, she hadn't said one word to him in several days, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.  
He was noticing it, and wondering if she was trying to ignore him. And in the end it turned out that she was, or at least attempting to, it just took a while for him to notice it. He first realised it a week after he had last spoken to her in the hallway at breakfast, when Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had joint double Defence Against the Dark Arts…

The class was already promising to be dull, dreary and of immense length. The DADA professors never seemed to stay in the school for longer than a year or two before, but Sirius had never really wished for one to drop dead or fall off a cliff or the like. And then he met Professor Smyth. Who, just because they were all so lucky, was the current DADA professor. Smyth was a balding, middle aged man with a thin, spindly figure and a slightly sadistic side. He just so happened to take joy in lectures and detentions came easily in his class. Particularly when the Marauders were under his hawk-like gaze…

From where Sirius was sitting, he could see Jane halfway across the room, her hand already moving furiously across her parchment as Smyth began the lecture. Her face was half shadowed by a veil of dark hair, and her mind was obviously absorbed in what she was doing.  
That morning, the lecture was on The Importance of Wand Maintenance for Young Witches and Wizards, which didn't seem to link to DADA in any way whatsoever, though Smyth claimed that it would be in their NEWTS. Nobody really believed him, but nobody was going to argue with him either. But to make a long story short, it wasn't going to be the most interesting of lessons, and so Sirius decided to have a little fun… Just to amuse himself, while he was waiting for the lecture to end. And his choice of target? Jane. Of course. It had been proved in Potions the week before that it was more than a little bit funny when she became irritated, much like a disgruntled bear.

Tearing a piece off of his unused roll of parchment, Sirius scribbled down:  
'Hey ~Sirius'  
On it in royal blue ink, slightly splotched but legible nevertheless. After a moment's thought, he added a little stick figure waving, before rolling it up slightly, and slipping one hand into his pocket, where his wand was hidden. Sneaking it out under the table and out of sight of Professor Smyth, he floated it across the room and onto Jane's page of notes while Smyth was occupied with answering a student's question.  
Sirius watched as Jane's eyes flickered briefly over the slip of parchment, before she brushed it off her page and resumed her previous activity – taking notes. After a few moments of waiting, Sirius figured out that she wouldn't be paying any more attention to it, and decided that he needed to change tactic. With a flick of his wand he lifted the parchment with his message just under her nose, practically waving it in her face. Miraculously, Smyth hadn't noticed. Yet. He felt himself smirk as her eyes narrowed, and she snatched it out of the air. With one swift, deliberate movement, Jane tore the parchment clean in half, letting the two pieces flutter to the ground like confetti.

"I suppose you think that this classroom has the same properties as that of a bin, Miss Hunt." Sirius slipped his wand back into his pocket and looked up as the Professor suddenly began to talk, his voice low, but somehow cutting through the somewhat still air like a knife through butter.  
"I suppose that you think that you can just toss your papers a_nywhere_, that Argus has nothing better than to clean up _your _messes." Every pair of eyes in the rom turned on Jane, and he saw a light tinge flood her cheeks.  
"I suppose that you think –" Smyth went on, but Jane tried to correct him mid-sentence.  
"Oh, no, sir, I-" She said hurriedly, but her attempts proved useless.

"No excuses. Detention, Miss Hunt. Be at this classroom at seven o'clock tonight, and we'll see if you enjoy picking up papers as much as you enjoy throwing them around" Professor Smyth said firmly, almost smugly, and Jane gave the smallest of nods and looked down at her work. Sirius sniggered slightly – she seemed almost ashamed of herself for getting a detention.  
"And you too, Mister Black, if you find it so terribly amusing I'm sure we can find a place for you at detention also…" Smyth added, catching sight of the student's laugh.

Jane looked up, saw that Sirius was already trying to catch her eye.  
'You'll regret this' She mouthed at him, but his lips twisted into a smirk. Triumphant. After all, a detention was only a minor downfall…  
She was no longer ignoring him.


End file.
